PS I'm Still Not Over You
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Inuyasha became a detective after his high school sweetheart was kidnapped. Now 8 years later, theres been a break through in the case. Inuyasha is more detemined than ever to get back what is his...InuXKag. Has Nothing To Do With Rihanna's Song.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his dirty hair, staring at a picture of a raven haired woman. He remembered her, he remembered her well. Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. His high school sweetheart.

She probably would have been his wife by now, mother of his children, had she not gone missing when they were seventeen. Now at the age of twenty-three, Inuyasha was a detective with the Boston PD. Using his demonic blood as well as his human blood Inuyasha breezed through the academy was able to graduate early.

Now his time was spent trying to protect the citizens of Boston, since he couldn't protect her.

The last time Inuyasha saw her was still ingrained in his mind, it would be forever. They had just gotten over a large scale fight, and he had finally gotten her back into his arms after a week of pure silence. It seemed like hell. But this was worse, he hadn't been able to hear her sweet voice in eight years, or hold her warm, soft body to his.

Standing up, Inuyasha made his way to the break room to get some coffee. Any chance he had he was looking at her case, trying to find something somebody missed. But nothing.

One minute Kagome was there, the next day she was gone. Mrs.Higurashi, along with her son and father had went to a shrine convention in a neighbouring city, deciding to leave Kagome at home so she wouldn't have to miss a lot of school. They were going to be gone a week.

Inuyasha remembered after pleading, having her in his arms, saying good night and that he would see her on Monday, when her parents got home. He hadn't heard from her all week end but thought it was nothing since she had a tendency of locking herself away when she studied.

He didn't realize anything was wrong until he walked to her house after school on Monday since she had shown up. Police cars surrounded the house and Mrs.Higurashi was weeping holding her son close while being held by her father.

Inuyasha remembered the rush of fear and anxiety that had passed through him. He remembered picking up his pace until he was wrapped in Mrs.Higurashi's embrace. He remembered her chanting, I'm sorry, over and over, but not understanding, Inuyasha just stood there.

It wasn't until a detective approached them and stated that an Amber Alert had been sent out and they were processing the house head to toe.

Kagome had been taken.

But she hadn't gone with out a fight; Kagome had always been a spitfire. The house had been ransacked top to bottom from Kagome knocking things over and throwing things at her abductor.

Sadly, it had done nothing, the mysterious man had still gotten away with her. They waited twenty four hours for a ransom of some sort, but nothing came, and they waited seventy-two hours for her body to show up. It hadn't either.

That was one of the hardest things for Kagome's family and friends. The uncertainty of what happened to her. Was she alive? Or was she dead?

Taking his coffee Inuyasha sat down on a couch and took a deep breath, shortly after his dear friends Sango and Miroku walked in. Sango was their lab tech, but she was also an officer of the law, and Miroku was their counselor, for all victims and officers, but he was an officer himself as well.

Everyone had changed due to Kagome's disappearance. All becoming some part of the law, her three best friends served under the badge, while her little brother had high hopes of finishing his law degree to become a high class lawyer.

Nobody had been the same after that either. Sango and Miroku fearing the loss of each other married right after they graduated from high school, Inuyasha had stayed away from the female kind all together. Mrs.Higurashi opened a shelter on the shrine for those with out homes, along with her father, and Souta was the most cautious boy he had ever met.

Nodding to them Inuyasha felt the couch sank as they sat on either sides of him. "Its been too long huh?" Sango said breaking the ice.

Letting out a shiver Inuyasha leaned forward and in a hoarse whisper said "I can't find anything."

Miroku said nothing remained as a strong silent stone for his friends. No one had known what happened to Kagome Higurashi…and it seemed they would never get the closure they deserved.

* * *

A week had passed before Inuyasha reached a break through in a case he was working. A seventeen year old boy had been executed gang style. He had managed to connect it to a "Naraku" who was apparently the head gangster in the town. Got whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Nobody got in his way.

Suiting up, Inuyasha nodded to the SWAT team the signify he was ready. Letting them storm in the warehouse Inuyasha followed shortly after.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, smelling blood, sweat and tears. Looking around Inuyasha seemed to be in some sort of bedroom, walking to the bed he pulled on a pair or rubber gloves. Lifting the sheets he found a red stain consistent with blood. Rape.

Pulling out his cell phone he called Sango and Miroku and told them to come help him.

It took six hours to process the scene and the returned with tons of swabs that needed to be ran for DNA. Sitting back Inuyasha watched Sango work in the lab. Closing his eyes he let himself sink into the memories of Kagome.

It was a nice day and Kagome had taken it upon herself to round up the whole entire gang for hike. After getting tired, Kagome hitched a ride on Inuyashas back. Inuyasha remembered her sweet smell and her gentle touch as she relaxed against him, enjoying the scenery.

Once they had gotten to the top of the hill they had a picnic where they did nothing but laugh and let the weight of the world be lifted of their shoulders…

Inuyasha was snapped out of his reverie when Sango dropped a glass slide she had been preparing. "Sango! What's the matter?"

Sango did nothing but stare at the screen. Wary Inuyasha came up behind Sango to look at the screen and let his eyes widen.

The DNA was a positive match to one, Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha growled as he searched all the evidence and photos for any sign of Kagome being alive. All they had now was evidence telling them she had been raped, and beaten in that warehouse. Which meant the infamous "Naraku" was the man behind her disappearance. It didn't surprise him. Naraku technically didn't exist in any records, he was only a word uttered in the underground and in the darkest allies.

Squinting, Inuyasha picked up a piece of paper that was crumbled. After discovering Kagome's DNA, Inuyasha had confiscated everything, from paint samples to garbage.

Using tweezers, Inuyasha carefully opened the note. Written on it was a letter, in hand writing that Inuyasha recognized as Kagome's. His eyes began to follow the perfect curves of the letters reading the note.

I don't know if anybody is reading this write now but I certainly hope you are who ever you are. My name is Kagome Kira Higurashi. I went missing when I was seventeen years old. My family consisting of my mother, brother and grandfather had gone to a shrine convention. I lived at Sunset Shrine. On Saturday morning I remember waking up to a pounding on the door. Opening it I met with a man who had long black hair and ruby red eyes. I immediately felt wary, something about this man reeked danger. He stayed silent staring at me and didn't move until I went to close the door; He pushed his way in and closed the door locking it. I remember I ran and threw anything and everything in the house at him, but it seemed pointless. He still got me.

I was knocked unconscious and woke up in a car where I was informed I was to be Naraku's mate. I had been hand chosen and this should be an honor. I've been trapped here for eight years now, eight years or nothing but abuse, rape and unwanted things. Who ever is reading this must do me one favor. Find an Inuyasha Ling and tell him I'm sorry, that I am alive and that I wish I was in his arms. I miss him…like the sun misses the flower and the pieces of my broken heart can not even fit through the eye of a needle. Tell and Miroku and Sango Hando and my family that I love them and I miss them dearly, and congratulations, to Sango and Miroku, I know they must be married by now.

Thank you to who ever is reading this for at least finding this. We have just recently moved if it's any consolation. We moved because some detective had discovered the body of Spike. He was a nice boy…American. Naraku shot him because he was trying to help me escape.

I'm sure I will suffer greatly for that tonight. I hope that somebody is able to find me soon; I don't know how much more I can take. I remember I over heard Naraku taking about some place with a Patty in it.

Please do something before I do something I might regret.

Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha never felt the tears running down his cheeks landing on his shirt, too engulfed in the note, and that's how his friends found him. After reading the note they embraced, in the relief of knowing their friend was alive, but in the pain of knowing the pain and suffering she was currently stuck in.

* * *

Mrs.Higurashi had never been fond of the police station after the disappearance of her daughter, but after receiving a phone call from Inuyasha she came down. All Inuyasha had said was that it was urgent news.

The moment she got there they whisked away to the Captain's office. Sesshomaru Ling, Inuyasha's older brother. Sitting down she looked at the faces of the children she considered her own, seeing their puffy eyes Mrs.Higurashi immediately turned on Sesshomaru.

"You've found something! What have you found!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled.

Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru suggested that she sit down, after complying Sesshomaru began to talk. "Mrs.Higurashi… at a recent crime since and crumpled note was found, it was written by Kagome, only a few days ago."

Mrs.Higurashi sank into the chair. Her baby…her baby was alive.

"Now Mrs.Higurashi, in the note Kagome stated what happened."

"I want to read the note," Mrs.Higurashi stated.

Under these circumstances, normally Sesshomaru would deny the request but making an exception he passed the bagged note to Mrs.Higurashi.

A few sentences in Mrs.Higurashi broke down and by the end was a sobbing mess. Taking a deep breath Mrs.Higurashi looked up. "I remember this man." She said softly.

Head snapping up Inuyasha turned to Mrs.Higurashi. "What?" He chocked out.

Nodding Mrs.Higurashi let out a sniffle. "I called some antiquity person. They were going to come look around the shrine and tell us the costs of some of our items. I remember he looked like this and had taken a keen interest in Kagome. I paid no mind to it, he just seemed like a harmless man, but now he has my baby…oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed out.

Pulling her into his arms Inuyasha rubbed her back. "I swear to you that I will get her back, I will let nothing happen to her, and I will make sure that man gets what he deserves."

Nodding, Mrs.Higurashi stood up. "I'm going to go tell the rest of the family." Turning swiftly she walked out of the room.

Standing up Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha you're lead on this case, Sango and Miroku are you back ups. I know this goes against code and any evidence you find will be inadmissible, but I get the feeling Naraku won't make it to court. At least make it self defense though all right?"

Sesshomaru watch all three of them nod stiffly before they walked out of the room. Loosening the tie, Sesshomaru knew he had made the right choice. Inuyasha lost his future mate and in Sesshomaru's eyes and the Demons Court. Inuyasha had every right to mutilate the bastard.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had immediately gotten a list of all the places in Boston that had the word Patty in it or associated with it. After interviews and searches, they were left with one place to search. Patty's Warehouse. But before they could do anything they needed a search warrant.

While waiting they all went home, showered, and napped coming back refreshed and cleaned. Sitting down in Inuyasha's office, they waited looking through the photo albums Inuyasha kept in his office.

They didn't have to wait long and immediately got the warrant. The Higurashi case was considered still open and hot, and any leads would be allowed.

Suiting up the trio went to meet up with some uniformed officers and a small tactical team the being raiding the ware houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
